The present invention relates generally to photographic film assemblages and manufacturing processes, and, in particular, to photographic film assemblages of the self-developing type and methods of making.
Heretofore, a wide variety of film assemblages of the instant developing type as well as attendant methods of manufacturing thereof have been proposed. Despite the significant variety of such assemblages and methods of manufacture, efforts have been undertaken to provide for even more simplified film assemblages of the self-developing type so that they can be inexpensively and reliably made; thereby resulting in overall low-cost film assemblages. It will be also be appreciated that even savings of a few cents in the manufacture individual film frames can be quite considerable given the extremely high volumes of film which are typically commercially produced.